


The Powers of Slime

by Red_Demon



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Slime, Tony Stark Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Demon/pseuds/Red_Demon
Summary: Peter hooks Tony up on Slime...
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	The Powers of Slime

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the 2020 Tony Stark Bingo!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Title: The Powers Of Slime  
> Name of Participant/Card Number: Red_Demon 3138  
> Square Filled: T3  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Stephen Strange/Tony Stark  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Major Tags/Trigger Warnings: None  
> Summary: Peter hooks Tony up on slime...  
> Word Count: 556

Honestly he didn’t know how it had started.

In the beginning it had been a simple matter. Peter had shown up with it in a bucket. He had been prepared to tell the boy to put it away and then instead Peter had opened the bucket and dropped the blob on his work space. It was right to say that Tony had promptly freaked out.

Once Peter calmed him down he had tried to get Tony to touch it. Of course he wouldn’t. So he told Peter that he wouldn’t get near it. 

The problem had come when later, Peter had _accidentally_ left it there. Yea, accidentally his ass.

Really it was DUM-E’s fault. The bot had moved to throw the glob into his side of the lab. That wouldn’t work _at all_. So Tony had promptly grabbed it and was going to place it somewhere else. Except before he could- he _felt it._

It was so squishy and soft but it wasn’t sticky like he thought it’d be. Instead it moved to form his fingers and when he pulled back his hand mark stared back. 

Tony had played with it for the rest of the night.

* * *

When Peter had come back a few days later he had found Tony playing with the slime. The first words Tony said were, “it’s _amazing.”_

Peter grinned. “Wait till I show you the other kinds.”

Tony’s eyes sparkled.  
  


* * *

  
Stephen didn’t know what to expect when he got back to the Tower. Honestly after being gone for almost a week (A trip to Kamar-Taj) he just wanted to grab Tony and drag him to bed to take a nap. _Instead_ he came home to this. 

He had chosen to come to the lab first. Usually Tony would be there waiting for him to come home. This time however he found that neither Tony nor Peter were in the lab. What caused more confusion for the man however were F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s next words.

“They won’t stop.” There was almost a hint of desperation in her voice before she continued, “They're in the living room.” 

His brows furrowed and he quickly opened a portal to the living room.

He hadn’t expected to see tubs of slime. They were practically everywhere. He’s eyes focused on Peter and Tony. They sat next to each other on the couch in front of him. He moved forward and looked down only to find that the table was covered with a fluffy looking slime. Peter and Tony were mushing it everywhere they could touch and when he cleared his throat they didn’t even look up.

He sighed before moving in front of the table. “I’ll make it disappear.” That seemed to get their attention and they both looked up at him even while they’re hands kept squishing the slime. 

“What are you two _doing_?” His voice was filled with fond incredulity.

Tony’s eyes widened. “One second we were playing with one and the next second there were so many.” 

Stephen shook his head. Well he would have to clear up everything and fix the two up from the messy crazed state they were in right now.

* * *

It was not long before Stephen too succumbed to the power of the slime. They were only saved by Pepper when she visited later that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you all enjoyed!! Please leave Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Also yes Pepper saved the day.


End file.
